


The First

by Bullet_Pirouette



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Pirouette/pseuds/Bullet_Pirouette
Summary: Nia Jax relaxes after the first ever Women’s Royal Rumble and catches Bayley watching her. In the exchange that follows, Nia learns something surprising about the Huggable One… Nia Jax/Bayley, set after Royal Rumble 2018, 20th January 2018.





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a pairing you see very much but the idea came to me and wouldn’t go away…

Nia sighed and leaned back, the cold tiles of the shower wall contrasting with the hot water cascading over her body. She stood for a few moments, savouring the sensations and wishing the shower head wasn’t fixed to the wall. She ran her hand slowly down her body, taking in every curve, before settling between her legs where she was wet from more than just the shower. God, she needed this.

She’d never been ashamed or afraid of her sexuality but it had brought a whole extra set of challenges to the pursuit of a career in professional wrestling. Competing alongside a roster of beautiful women in a sport that required, _demanded_ , physical contact – body to body, skin to skin – had been a constant exercise in self-control for Nia. Women’s wrestling had come a long way from the days of the R-rated shows, where each female wrestler’s gimmick seemed to involve taking off more clothes than her predecessors, but several of the superstars still wore ring gear that revealed enough skin to make Nia hot under the collar. She was under no illusions that it didn’t have the same effect on their male co-stars, but they did have the advantage (or disadvantage as most of them would probably view it) of not having to share communal showers with the objects of their fantasies. Nia had tended to keep her showers in the women’s locker room short, efficient and very, very cold. She tended to keep her attention fixed on either herself or the floor and tried to avoid any and all contact with everyone. The more ignorant of her colleagues thought it was because she was self-conscious of her size. With the exception of Tamina, she towered over every other female competitor in the WWE. Nia laughed bitterly at that. They had no idea that the real reason was because she wanted to slam them against the wall and fuck them until they screamed her name and wasn’t sure how much restraint she would be able to demonstrate if they presented her with the opportunity.

Not that the other girls made it easy for her to keep her thoughts innocent. Absolution were all far too overly-familiar with each other and Nia was convinced there was something going on between Becky Lynch and Charlotte from the lingering looks and touches they stole in the locker room when they thought no one was watching. Asuka was one of the worst. She’d never had any inhabitations, Nia could remember that from NXT, and she pranced around the locker room naked at every opportunity she got.

The Royal Rumble, the WWE’s first ever all-female version of the classic event, had been an intense experience and Nia needed to relax in the wake of it. So many women in the squared circle, so much contact, deliberate or otherwise. When six of the competitors had ganged up on her to stop her rampage, someone’s hand – Nia didn’t know for definite but she thought it might have been one of the Bella twins – had come to rest on Nia’s breast and Trish Stratus had accidently grabbed her ass. It had only been momentary, but it had been enough to send her spine cold and her core hot. Nia had waited for minute after torturous minute as the other women had hit the showers at the end of the pay-per-view and gotten changed. She’d counted them in to the locker room and she’d counted them out again. Beth Phoenix had been the last to leave, giving Nia a knowing wink as she left that suggested she knew exactly what Nia was intending to do. Despite her desperation, Nia had still waited nearly twenty minutes after Beth had left in case of any stragglers, before she’d stripped off her ring gear and stepped in to the showers to take care of the burning need between her thighs.

As much as she wanted to take her time, she was aware that time was going on and she didn’t have long before they would be locking up the stadium. Her fingers struck up a steady rhythm while she stroked her clit with her thumb, her other hand cupping her breast, gently kneading and pinching. She leaned back further, the water matting her hair and pouring down her curves, and slipped another finger inside. She pictured them all – Bayley, Sasha, Dana, the Bellas, Absolution, Trish, even Little Miss Bliss – submitting to her one by one on the shower floor, crying out her name as she drove each of them to orgasm in turn.

Nia bit her lip as she felt herself tighten and the fluttering sensation in the lower plane of her stomach that heralded her climax. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, a cry of ecstasy on her lips. She heard a sensual moan and froze, mouth open, fingers still deep inside her. Because the moan hadn’t come from her…

Nia’s eyes flew open and she glimpsed a naked figure in the doorway, one hand between their legs. She heard a gasp of shock and blinked the water out of her eyes, just as the figure dived out of view in a blur of dark hair and pale ass. Nia swore softly to herself and turned off the shower, grabbing her towel. This really wasn’t what she needed right now. She towelled her hair briefly and wrapped the towel around her body. She took a breath for reassurance and stepped out into the locker room.

Bayley was struggling with the door of her locker, fumbling with the key, a towel hastily tied round her. As she heard Nia enter the room, she abandoned the fight with her locker and stumbled away, her eyes wide and terrified.

“Nia,” she stammered, “I’m sorry… I… I don’t know what I was thinking. I just… it was just…” She slipped and landed heavily on the locker room floor. Nia sighed and walked over to her. She extended a hand to help her up but Bayley flinched away from her.

“Bayley,” she said gently, crouching a little so she didn’t tower over the smaller girl quite so much. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Bayley looked up at her nervously, before taking her hand. Nia pulled her back to her feet without any difficulty and she felt Bayley’s hand tremble before she let go.

“I’m sorry,” Bayley muttered again. “Nia, I’m so sorry.” Nia sighed again and sat down on one of the benches. She patted the bench indicating Bayley should join her. She hesitated, Nia could she her debating it, before she perched on the bench. Bayley seemed so scared that Nia couldn’t be angry with her. Instead, she found herself desperate to alleviate some of the other woman’s fears.

“There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to another woman,” she said quietly.

“I know,” murmured Bayley. “It was the just the way you were… I’ve never seen anyone so, so, in _control_. It was… exciting.” Bayley glanced across at Nia, swallowed and looked away quickly, her cheeks flushing. “I’m sorry.”

“Bayley,” said Nia softly, resting her hand on Bayley’s. “Please stop apologising, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Bayley gave a little nod and stole another glance at Nia, but she didn’t look convinced. Nia didn’t need to be a mind reader to see Bayley’s dilemma. She wanted to talk to someone – she _needed_ to talk to someone – about the overwhelming emotions racing round in her head, but she was too scared to open up. Nia would admit that there were better times and places to have such a conversation than in the women’s locker room when they were both wearing nothing but a towel, and she would concede that there were probably plenty of people better suited to have that conversation with Bayley, but circumstances had gotten them this far. She needed to keep the conversation going. “It was exciting?” she prompted. Bayley nodded again.

“I was thinking of… I mean I was… I…” She took a deep breath. “I was imagining it was you.” Bayley turned to face Nia. “I was imaging it was you touching me. You’re so beautiful.” She looked terrified. Nia couldn’t imagine how Bayley could possibly have expected her to react to warrant such an expression. She gave Bayley’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“You’re beautiful too, Bayley.” Nia held eye contact until Bayley caved and looked away.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered.

“Bayley…”

“Stop apologising, I know. I’m sorry.” Bayley heard her own words and shook her head. She shifted uncomfortably and her towel started to come undone. Without a word Nia shuffled closer on the bench and leaned across to retie it. As she did so, her fingers brushed Bayley’s skin and she heard the younger girl’s breath hitch at the contact. Bayley squirmed again and it didn’t take a genius to work out what was happening to her underneath the towel.

Nia was aroused as well, but she liked to think that enough time spent around the rest of the women’s roster in various state of undress had given her experience of hiding it. The thought of being with Bayley made her knees weak and her heart flutter, after all it was a realisation of her fantasies. Bayley was beautiful, soft and warm, so happy-go-lucky in the ring and backstage yet so shy in the locker room. Nia had wanted to get to know Bayley better ever since she’d been drafted and reunited with the former-NXT champion but Bayley had always had Sasha Banks close at hand, acting like an over-protective attack dog. The way Sasha had acted when Nia had tried to interact with Bayley away from the cameras had led Nia to incorrectly assume that the pair were in a relationship. Maybe it had just been a hangover from Nia and Bayley’s past in NXT, Nia wasn’t sure. All she knew was that Bayley had always been forbidden fruit as far as she was concerned, which had only made her fantasies all the more intense.

Nia debated just getting dressed and leaving. Her head told her to leave, to avoid getting involved and to head back to the hotel and finish what she’d started in the showers. But her heart told her to stay, told her that she wanted and needed to stay and that, just maybe, Bayley wanted her to stay as well.

“Bayley,” she said, slowly. She knew she was taking a risk but she and Bayley had never really been that close and it wouldn’t be earth-shattering if things ended badly. But she really hoped things went well – they both needed it that much was obvious. “Bayley,” she repeated, “would you _like_ me to touch you there?” In for a penny, in for a pound.

Bayley looked at her, mouth open and eyes wide, and Nia thought she’d overstepped the mark. Then Bayley leaned forward and rested her forehead on Nia’s. Nia felt her nod.

“Please,” Bayley whispered, her tone pleading and bordering on begging. “Please Nia, please touch me.” Nia could feel Bayley’s breath on her face coming in short gasps, aroused and afraid in equal measure. “I can’t think about anything else now.”

“It’s ok,” Nia whispered back, cupping Bayley’s cheek. She deliberately kept her own breathing slow and calm, despite the adrenaline coursing through her system. She was acutely aware that if she came on too strong she might scare Bayley off. “I can’t either.”

Bayley shivered and her towel came undone again. This time Nia didn’t retie it and the fabric fluttered down to bunch around Bayley’s waist. Nia licked her lips without realising as she took in Bayley’s body up close for the first time. Her figure was lean and muscular but still soft and smooth, ideal for combat in the ring and hugging, caressing and doing other stuff afterwards. Her breasts were smaller than Nia’s but still large enough that Nia knew she could have some fun with them and her nipples were hard, the flesh around them crimped in excitement. Nia took hold of one of Bayley’s breasts, applying the slightest amount of pressure, while her other hand dropped down to Bayley’s knee, stroking up her inner thigh. She felt Bayley’s breath flutter and Nia kissed her, tentative at first but more passionately as Bayley relaxed in to it. She felt the younger girl moan into her mouth as she circled her thumb around Bayley’s nipple. Nia’s other hand continued its journey under the folds of Bayley’s towel, curling further round Bayley’s thigh. For a split-second she caught Bayley’s sex with her knuckle. It was the briefest of contacts, so slight Nia barely even registered it, but Bayley gasped and her whole body bucked violently. Nia pulled back slightly, Bayley’s reaction taking her by surprise.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Bayley. She hung her head in embarrassment. “I’ve never done this before.”

“This is your first time with a woman?” asked Nia. Bayley shook her head.

“It’s my first time with _anyone_.” Nia’s hand stopped under Bayley’s towel as she processed that comment, before she withdrew her hand and kissed Bayley’s cheek.

“Get dressed.” Bayley looked like she’d just been told to go and lie in front of a train.

“But I thought we were going to…” Nia stole her protests with a kiss.

“We will,” she said, planting another kiss on Bayley’s forehead as they parted. “But your first time should be somewhere you feel safe and comfortable, not in the women’s locker room where anyone could walk in.” Bayley cast a nervous glance towards the door and Nia couldn’t blame her. She’d done exactly the same thing as she’d said it. “Let’s go back to the hotel, your room or mine it’s entirely up to you, and then we can pick up where we left off.” She stroked her thumb in circles on Bayley’s thigh and, seeing the worried look on Bayley’s face, gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m not going anywhere Bayley, I promise.”

X

Bayley had chosen for them to go back to Nia’s room. Ostensibly it was because of a long list of faults with Bayley’s room that the hotel hadn’t fixed yet, but Nia suspected that it had more to do with the fact that Sasha had the room next to Bayley’s, and the Huggable One was worried about how much she might hear through the walls. Nia’s room was at the end of a corridor and Jimmy and Naomi had the adjacent room – based off the night before, Nia suspected they’d be far too busy making noise of their own to worry about what was happening next door.

Nia closed the door behind them and kicked off her shoes, pushing them and the bag containing her ring gear under the dresser out of the way. She went over to her suitcase to find something a little more appropriate to wear, while Bayley hung around by the door uncertainly.

“So, should I just take all my clothes off now?” she asked with a nervous laugh. Nia laughed, closed her suitcase and walked back over to Bayley, taking her hand. Bayley seemed to like holding her hand. Despite the fact it was probably the least intimate thing they were going to do, Bayley took comfort from it and that was all that mattered to Nia.

“Well, I was hoping that would be the eventual outcome of all this, I can’t lie,” she admitted. “But as I said, this is about you and whatever makes you comfortable.” She held up the clothes she’d dug out of her case. It was a satin babydoll chemise in a rich purple and a pair of matching lace panties. Nia liked to dress to impress when it came to the bedroom and the babydoll set was the only thing remotely sexy she had with her. She hadn’t even packed it, she’d seen it while she’d been out shopping to kill time the day before the Royal Rumble and she’d fallen in love with it. “If it’s ok, I’m going to change in to this,” she said, “but you can wear as much or as little as you want to.” Bayley worried her bottom lip and Nia squeezed her hand gently. “We don’t have to take our clothes off at all if you don’t want to.” Bayley gave her a shy grin.

“No, I want to,” she said. “Just maybe not, you know, everything at once?” Nia kissed her cheek and headed towards the bathroom.

“Make yourself at home,” she called over her shoulder. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

X

Nia pulled out the hairband she’d used when she’d been getting changed back at the arena and let her hair fall in loose waves. She ran her hands through it and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The babydoll was a little tight across her breasts but that just accentuated them and she didn’t think that was necessarily a bad thing. Considering she’d come to Philadelphia with no intention of getting laid, she was looking good. She just hoped Bayley thought the same. She reached for her lipstick. She didn’t wear much makeup normally but she was used to more aggressive partners where they would cover each other with love bites. Bayley seemed scared enough about what was about to happen and Nia didn’t think bruising her was a good idea. The lipstick would still leave a mark for Bayley to remember her by, but a kiss was softer than a hickey and the lipstick would always wash off.

There was an almighty thud from the other side of the bathroom door and she heard Bayley cry out.

“Bayley!” Nia wrenched open the door.

Bayley was sat awkwardly on the floor in her underwear, with a fluffy silvery-grey dressing gown that was several sizes too big draped across her shoulders. Looking at how Bayley’s shorts were tangled around her ankles, Nia didn’t need three guesses to work out how she’d ended up on the floor. She didn’t need to ask where the dressing gown had come from either – she recognised it as her own that been hung on the back of the hotel room door. Bayley looked like she was about to burst in to tears and Nia crossed over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

“Are you ok?” she asked gently. Bayley nodded, then shook her head.

“No, my butt hurts.” Nia buried her face in Bayley’s hair to hide her smile. “I wanted to surprise you,” Bayley mumbled. Nia kissed her and reached down to untangle Bayley’s feet from her shorts.

“Consider me surprised,” she said, giving Bayley a reassuring squeeze. Bayley still looked mortified, like she’d somehow ruined everything by falling over. Nia gestured at the dressing gown, to try and take Bayley’s mind off it.

“I think I could cut this in half and it would still be too big for you.” Bayley blushed and gave a shy smile.

“I just saw it hanging on the door and I couldn’t resist. It’s _so_ soft!” It was more like a blanket on Bayley and she looked so adorable in it, Nia didn’t have the heart to ask her to take it off. Instead she slid one arm under Bayley’s legs and kept the other wrapped around her back, lifting her effortlessly and lowering her on to the bed. She leaned in, brushed her lips against Bayley’s ear and instructed her to roll over. Bayley complied without hesitation and rolled on to her stomach. Nia folded the dressing gown up above Bayley’s ass to inspect the damage. Her cheeks were flushed red and hot to the touch and Nia blew gently on each in turn as she ran her fingers over them. Bayley whimpered and fidgeted under her touch and Nia kissed both cheeks before reclining next to Bayley.

“No broken bones,” she assured her, “and I’ve kissed it better.” Bayley rolled on to her side, facing Nia. She nervously fingered the hem of Nia’s chemise.

“This looks really good on you.” Nia smiled and slipped her fingers between the dressing gown and Bayley, brushing smooth skin and the soft fabric of her dressing gown.

“And this looks good on you.” Nia reached up and untied Bayley’s hairband, releasing her ponytail and letting her hair cascade down over her shoulders. “You should wear your hair down more often,” she whispered to Bayley. “It looks really sexy.”

“No one’s ever called me sexy before,” Bayley murmured, her cheeks turning pink. Nia traced her lips across Bayley’s cheek until her lips found Bayley’s.

“Their loss.” Bayley’s hand hovered over Nia’s hip, not quite touching her. Nia took her hand and gently lowered it to make contact. “It’s ok,” she said softly. “You _can_ touch, that’s the whole point.” Bayley closed her eyes and sighed, rolling on to her back again.

“I wish I was as brave as you are.” Nia laughed and kissed her. She rested her hand on Bayley’s stomach, palm down.

“Don’t forget it was my first time once too, you know.”

“You will be gentle, won’t you?” Bayley was looking up at her and Nia couldn’t miss the sincerity in her words.

“Bayley, I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” She might have imagined it, but Nia fancied she felt Bayley’s muscles relax a little at her promise. “The most important thing is communication,” she continued. “If you want me to slow down or stop or if you’re not enjoying something, tell me. I’m not going to push you in to doing anything you’re not sure about but I need you to help me identify those boundaries.” Bayley gave a little nod but her eyes were wide and scared. Nia leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips. “Bayley, I know you’re nervous, but I promise you there’s nothing to be worried about.” Bayley blew air out of her cheeks and nodded again.

“Please go slowly.”

“Of course.” Nia kissed her way down Bayley’s neck and across her collarbone, then down to her breasts. With anyone else, she would have just pushed the bra out of the way and set to work with her tongue and teeth. Instead, she teased the fabric away from Bayley’s skin, stroking and gently squeezing with one hand while the other slipped round her back to find the clasp. Nia was frustratingly out of practice at undoing a bra one-handed and eventually she had to concede and use both. “Stupid thing,” she muttered as she tossed Bayley’s bra off the bed, but her smile made it clear she wasn’t really angry.

Bayley opened her mouth to make a comeback but it melted in to a moan as Nia took one of her breasts in her mouth, her tongue circling Bayley’s nipple. While her lips and tongue caressed Bayley’s breasts, Nia ran her hand down Bayley’s stomach. She traced her fingers along the waistband of Bayley’s underwear and then dipped inside. Bayley squirmed a little at her touch.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “I should have shaved.” Nia chuckled against Bayley’s neck as she ran her fingers through Bayley’s pubic hair on her journey south. Bayley was neatly trimmed but not shaved completely bare.

“It’s ok,” Nia whispered back. She took hold of Bayley’s hand and guided it into her own underwear. Not all the way, just enough that Bayley could feel the soft hairs between Nia’s legs and realise she wasn’t exactly naked there either. “I kind of like it.”

She slipped her fingers either side of Bayley’s vulva, gently massaging her skin but being careful not to actually enter her. She bought her hand to a stop.

“Moment of truth,” she said. She kissed Bayley deeply and pulled back, looking her right in the eye. “If you’re having any second thoughts, _any_ doubts at all, tell me now.” Nia smiled softly. “We’ve pretty much reached the point of no return.”

“Do it.” Nia didn’t break eye contact.

“Are you sure?” Bayley still looked worried but she nodded once.

“I’m sure. I’m nervous,” she admitted, “but I really want this.” She settled back further into the pillows. “Please touch me.” Nia nodded, kissed her again and slipped one finger inside her.

Bayley was tight, tighter than any else Nia had ever been with but then she’d never been anyone’s first before. And while she wasn’t the loudest partner Nia had ever been with, she was definitely one of the most sensitive. Every kiss, every caress, was rewarded with a whimper or moan and Nia found herself deliberately keeping her movements slow and her touches light. The vibrator buried at the bottom of her suitcase was used to rougher treatment but Bayley seemed so nervous and fragile that Nia was terrified of hurting her by accident. She moved her finger almost glacially slowly. She enjoyed the feeling of Bayley around her but she could feel the other girl’s tension.

“Bayley,” she murmured into her ear. “Just relax.” She felt Bayley give a little nod. “It’ll feel a lot more comfortable if you just relax,” she said, nuzzling Bayley’s neck. She held her hand still until she felt Bayley relax around her, before she gently slipped another finger inside, savouring the little ‘oh’ of surprise Bayley made that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure.

Being that it was Bayley’s first time, she wasn’t really in a position to advise Nia on what she liked, so Nia played it safe with some tried and tested techniques she’d used to great effect before. She crooked her fingers slightly, catching Bayley at just the right angle to make her writhe and groan. Bayley lay with her eyes closed, one hand clutching Nia’s and the other fisted into the sheets, her knuckles white. Nia kissed her way back to Bayley’s nipples and gradually increased the pace with her fingers, but she barely needed to move them at all, Bayley was wriggling so much that she was unintentionally doing all the hard work.

Nia wanted desperately to touch herself. The burning between her legs was more intense now than it had been earlier, the sight of Bayley – sweet, innocent, beautiful Bayley who had been the object of so many fantasies – writhing around on her fingers and making such sweet noises, was driving her crazy. Her hands were occupied so instead she ground herself against Bayley’s leg, trying to get enough friction to get herself off without taking her attention off Bayley.

“Nia!”

Bayley cried out as she came, shuddering and contracting around Nia’s fingers so tightly that Nia feared she might do some permanent damage. Bayley coated Nia’s fingers with a sweet nectar and Nia knew her own panties would be ruined by now, the whole spectacle was making her so wet. She wanted to taste Bayley, needed it like a physical hunger, and she roughly pulled Bayley’s panties down to her ankles and ran her tongue down the other girl’s stomach and between her legs, lapping at her folds. While her tongue worked Bayley’s clit and her fingers kept pumping with a steady rhythm, she let go of Bayley’s hand and reached round to squeeze her ass.

“Nia, please!” Bayley cried out again but Nia detected a note of unease in her voice, not just pleasure, and felt Bayley’s hands pulling at her hair. Pulling away, her lips and fingers glistening and sticky, Nia looked up. Bayley was flushed and sweaty but she looked scared again. Nia shifted her position and kissed Bayley’s belly.

“I’m sorry,” she said, realising why Bayley had stopped her. “Too fast?” Bayley nodded with a shy smile, she seemed relieved that Nia wasn’t angry at her.

“A little.” Nia moved back up the bed, slipped an arm under Bayley and rolled her over so that she was lying on top of Nia. She wanted to keep the contact and the intimacy between them and figured it would be more comfortable for them both if Bayley was on top.

“I got carried away,” Nia confessed, stroking her hands through Bayley’s hair. “You’re beautiful when you orgasm.” Bayley’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red as she shrugged off Nia’s gown.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a proper one before,” she confessed. Nia kissed her again and ran a hand down her back, cupping her ass.

“Feels good, right?” Bayley nodded vigorously. Nia quirked an eyebrow at her. “Do you want to have another one?” Bayley’s eyes widened.

“Can I?” Nia shifted her body, lifting her thigh where Bayley was straddling it and feeling the younger woman’s slick sex rub against her. Bayley let out a little gasp and Nia felt her go weak, panting heavily against Nia’s chest. Nia moved her thigh again and felt Bayley’s arms tighten around her.

“I reckon I could make you come just like this,” she purred in to Bayley’s ear. Bayley whimpered and shivered and Nia bit her lip as Bayley’s knee nudged her sex through her panties. She lowered her leg a little and smiled to herself as Bayley reacted to the subtle change of position. “Do you want to come like this?” she asked Bayley, kissing her cheek. Bayley made an incoherent noise that Nia took to mean that Bayley didn’t really care how Nia got her there as long as she got her there. Nia rolled over, so Bayley was on her back, and rested her hand between Bayley’s legs. “Bayley, can I kiss you down there?”

Bayley didn’t say anything but she rested a hand on Nia’s head and gave her a little push south that answered the question. Nia traced her way down Bayley’s body, making slow, lingering kisses and licks, leaving smears of lipstick in her wake, teasing Bayley mercilessly. Nia ran her tongue across Bayley’s clit and the smaller woman squirm under her, shifting her body around and trying to increase the contact. Nia dipped her tongue inside Bayley then pulled it up quickly, flicking Bayley’s clit as she passed. She could tell from how wet Bayley was and the little tremble that accompanied every movement that she was close to her second orgasm but Nia hadn’t realised quite how close until Bayley’s hips bucked and she screamed Nia’s name again. Nia remained between her legs, lapping up her arousal as Bayley shuddered, before kissing her way back up Bayley’s stomach, leaving a glistening trail in her wake.

“God you taste delicious,” she growled as she ran her tongue up Bayley’s neck. Bayley’s reply was incoherent and Nia cradled her until she stopped shaking. She thought she’d wiped Bayley out, thought the other woman would want to take a timeout.

She thought wrong.

Bayley was smaller than Nia but she was strong and wiry and she took Nia by surprise as she hooked her legs round Nia’s and rolled so Nia was on her back, Bayley’s hands pulling at her chemise. It took a moment for Nia to get her breath back, by which time Bayley had already manhandled her out of her top and taken one of her breasts in her mouth. She sucked and licked, trying to recreate what Nia had done to her and accidently bit her. Nia gasped – she didn’t really mind the pain and she’d experienced far rougher, it just caught her off guard – but Bayley pulled away like she’d been electrocuted, eyes wide and fearful.

“Shit, Nia, I’m sorry!” She traced her thumb round Nia’s nipple, where red bite marks were appearing. “I didn’t mean to, I just…”

“It’s ok,” said Nia quickly, cupping Bayley’s face in her hands and stroking her cheeks. “Honestly, Bayley, it’s ok. I’ve had far worse, believe me.” Bayley still looked ashen-faced.

“Maybe we should stop,” she mumbled. Nia sighed. She didn’t want Bayley to stop and it was blatantly obvious Bayley didn’t really want to stop either. She was still nervous, scared of doing the wrong thing. Nia sat up and kissed her.

“Do you want some instruction?” she whispered. Bayley gave a little nod. Sometimes the simplest solutions were the best. “Start by getting me out of these,” she said, running her finger along the waistband of her panties. Bayley grasped them desperately. “Easy Bayley,” said Nia, gently touching the other woman’s wrist and lifting her hips, before Bayley tore her underwear. “It’s not a race.”

“Sorry,” Bayley murmured. She removed Nia’s panties and kissed her way down Nia’s stomach. As she reached her vulva, Nia sensed Bayley hesitate.

“It’s ok, Bayley,” she said, running her hands through Bayley’s hair. “Just touch me how you’d like me to touch you.”

She felt Bayley’s tongue on her, in her, and left the rest to Bayley’s instincts.

X

What Bayley lacked in experience she more than made up for in enthusiasm and despite her best effort to hold out as long as she could, it wasn’t long at all before Nia let out a cry and climaxed hard. She reached down and guided Bayley back up her body, savouring the sensation of the smaller woman’s supple skin rubbing against her. Bayley pillowed her head on Nia’s breasts, her breath coming in short gasps that matched the rise and fall of Nia’s chest. Nia slipped her arms round her, holding her close and gently stroking circles on her back.

“You’re incredible,” Bayley whispered, breathlessly. Nia chuckled.

“You’re not too shabby yourself.” Bayley adjusted her position so she could nuzzle into Nia’s neck, her sex pressing up against Nia’s. “Christ, Bayley,” Nia gasped. Bayley was still so wet, as aroused now as she had been when they’d first arrived back at the hotel. Then again, Nia wasn’t really in a position to comment, she was exactly the same.

“Sorry,” Bayley mumbled. She was flushed pink from her exertions and embarrassment. “You seem to have that effect on me.”

“We don’t have to stop,” Nia said, sliding her hands down to squeeze Bayley’s ass, still keeping her touches lighter than she would have normally. “We can keep going if you want to.” She felt Bayley nod slowly.

“Can we just cuddle for a bit?” she whispered. Nia nodded and kissed Bayley’s forehead. The smaller woman looked exhausted and Nia had to remind herself that Bayley hadn’t had the same experience to build up her stamina.

“Of course.” She gave Bayley a reassuring smile. “We’ve got all night.” Bayley let out a contented murmur and snuggled closer.

“That’s good.” She tried and failed to hide a yawn. “I just need a little nap and then I’ll be good to go.”

Nia ran her hands back up Bayley’s back, away from her ass. There’d be plenty of time for that later. For now, she just wanted to hold this incredible woman that she’d never really thought she would ever have ended up in bed with. Reality was better than any fantasy Nia could possibly have had and even without the incredible sex – and it had been incredible, despite Bayley’s inexperience – Nia knew she wouldn’t have changed a thing. She looked down at Bayley’s dozing form and smiled to herself. This was definitely something she could get used to.

She leaned down, kissed Bayley’s cheek, and voiced the question that had been bugging her since Bayley had first walked in on her back at the stadium.

“Bayley?”

“Mmhmm?” Bayley murmured sleepily against Nia’s neck.

“Why did you stay so late tonight? Everyone else had already gone.” She felt Bayley’s shoulders rise in a shrug.

“I don’t know. I was annoyed I didn’t last longer in the Rumble and I was angry at Sasha for eliminating me. I guess I just wanted to be alone.” Nia nodded slowly.

“And now?” Bayley looked up her and gave her that same shy smile that had melted Nia’s heart earlier. She slipped one of her hands into Nia’s and squeezed it gently.

“Now I never want to be alone again.”


End file.
